callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Irons
Jonathan "Jon" Irons was the founder and president of the private military corporation, Atlas Corporation, in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. He started off as a supporting character for the player, but was then revealed to be the main antagonist throughout the rest of the campaign. Biography Early life Little known about his early life, Jonathan Irons once served in the United States Army and trained as a soldier in the West Point Graduate Program. Leaving the Army at some point, Jonathan Irons founded the ATLAS Corporation in 2035 using his connections with the U.S. Military and other powerful organizations. He would later establish ATLAS International in 2043, which would become one of the largest PMCs in the world after the "Night of the Long Knives." Irons would also get married and have a son named Will, who, contrary to Jonathan's pessimistic views about the U.S. government, disappointed his father by joining the United States Marine Corps. Will joked about this by claiming that he enlisted in the Marines in order to stay away from his father. Events of Advanced Warfare After having finished a funeral service for his son Private Will Irons, who was killed during an U.S. operation to counter a massive North Korean invasion of Seoul, Jonathan Irons offered Will's close friend Jack Mitchell to join the ATLAS Corporation, the world's most powerful private military contractor, of which Jonathan is CEO. As compensation for his injuries in Seoul, Mitchell is given by Irons an advanced prosthetic arm to replace his severed arm. Meanwhile, a terrorist organization calling itself the KVA led by a Georgian terrorist codenamed Hades began staging numerous terrorist attacks, with the world having turned to Atlas to stop them. Mitchell, a notorious Atlas member named Gideon and other ATLAS forces rescued the Nigerian Prime Minister and later rescued a technologist in Lagos during a technology summit. However, the KVA forces toughened up after their defeats, as evidenced when Mitchell and his team failed to prevent the planned nuclear reactor meltdown in Seattle by the KVA. The KVA launched similar attacks against nuclear power plants worldwide, irradiating numerous cities, having killed thousands of people, and having put numerous national governments and military forces in turmoil. ATLAS emerged as the dominant military force in the world, having come to the aid of civilians affected by the attacks, and held back the KVA's rampage. Four years later in 2059, Mitchell and Gideon searched downtown in Detroit to find Dr. Pierre Danois, the KVA's second in command. After having the doctor interrogated by Ilona, an ex-Spetsnaz turned ATLAS, they are able to have tracked Hades down to Santorini, Greece, where KVA leaders were holding a conference. The mission was a success, as Mitchell managed to kill Hades, having finally "ended" the war. Before having succumbed to his death, Hades uttered "Irons knows", having given Mitchell a data chip with his last breath. After Hades' death, Irons and Atlas received international recognition and respect, with many even questioning if Irons would become a politician. However, Ilona analyzes the data chip given by Hades, only to find the technologist they rescued in Nigeria was killed by Irons after the latter learned of the KVA global attack, proving that Irons deliberately allowed the attacks to occur to improve ATLAS' reputation. Irons attempts to have Mitchell and Ilona arrested, but they escaped Atlas headquarters in New Baghdad, guided by a mysterious man, while Gideon reluctantly stayed in Irons' side. The mysterious man turns out to be Cormack, who revealed that he is part of the Sentinel Task Force, an international effort to prevent Atlas' rise to power. In 2060, Mitchell, now a Sentinel, infiltrated Irons' private residence in Bangkok. He and Cormack discovered that Danois is now collaborating with Irons on "Manticore", a biological weapon. They setted up a tracker on the plane carrying the bioweapon bound for Argentina. Sentinel later intercepted the plane, which crashed in Antarctica and killed all Atlas forces after discovering Irons' intentions for the bio-weapon. The team successfully retrieved the WMD, and they were able to take one sample of it. After analyzing the sample, they discovered that Manticore is a weapon designed to attack and infect those who weren't genetically encoded with Atlas' DNA implants, preventing the harm of their own operatives. The Sentinels, now with Gideon, infiltrated and destroyed an Atlas WMD facility in Bulgaria, eliminating much of the Manticore samples. With his plot revealed, Irons released his ultimatum to remove all politicians, whom he thought are the problem of the world, at the United Nations assembly and Irons declared war on the world. The Sentinels discovered that Irons was planning a pre-emptive strike on the United States and proceed to try and stop ATLAS' attack on San Francisco. ATLAS destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, trapping the U.S. Third Fleet in the Bay area, and attempted to destroy the fleet in a single strike. The Sentinels used a railgun aboard USS Arrowhead to destroy the Atlas cargo ships that were attacking them. With the ultimatum and the attack on U.S. soil, the world declared war against Atlas and Irons retreats to his headquarters in New Baghdad, Iraq. Seven months later, the Sentinels and the US military launched an attack on New Baghdad to stop Irons and bring him to justice. However, ATLAS released Manticore, killing most of the invasion force except Mitchell, Ilona and Gideon, as well as Cormack, who was outside the blast radius. The four were brought to an ATLAS prison camp, which also ran Manticore experiments on its inmates. The Sentinels escaped, but Cormack succumbed to a gunshot wound caused by Irons, who also damaged Mitchell's prosthetic left arm as revenge, rendering it useless. As they escaped the facility, they discovered that Irons already had enough Manticore to attack every military base in the world, and will be launching a missile shortly. Death With the fate of the world at stake, the Sentinels launched a final assault on Atlas' HQ. Mitchell and Gideon successfully destroyed the missile. They found Irons as the other Sentinels prepared to bombard the building. Irons disabled their exoskeleton, forcing Mitchell to release his exoskeleton to chase Irons. An explosion threw Irons off the building, hanging on Mitchell's left prosthetic arm. Despite begging Mitchell to save him, reminding him that he gave him his arm and a second chance, Mitchell severed his prosthetic arm with his knife, causing Irons to fall to his death as he screamed Mitchell's name. Exo Zombies In the Exo Zombies map Infection, Lilith Swann at one point may say "Irons knows. He knows!... I don't know why I said that." This is a reference to Hades' dying words in the level Manhunt. It is, however, unknown whether the quote can be taken seriously, so it is uncertain whether Jonathan Irons is alive, and the CEO of Atlas Corporation in the Exo Zombies storyline. Personality After the death of his son Will, Jonathan Irons had become obsessed with power and vengeance against anyone who he blamed or anyone who stood in his way, including the governments that hired his company. Irons' menacing nature is further seen when Mitchell and Gideon discovered the POWs who died of medical experimentation of Manticore at an ATLAS prison camp. Furthermore, he let thousands of people to die for personal gain in order to improve ATLAS' public image. He defended these acts by stating that he sacrificed those innocent people. Even in his last moments, Irons felt no remorse for the innocent deaths and died a power-hungry madman who believed he could solve the world's problems, and that he could save mankind from inevitable destruction. Irons also enjoys a cult of personality as he held New Baghdad as his personal haven and an exampular of his philosophy. Propaganda posters of his image are plastered all across New Baghdad and after the defeat of Sentinel Task Force during the invasion, he broadcasts a victory speech proclaiming the perseverance and victorious nature of ATLAS and the city. Before Mitchell's betrayal of Atlas, he seemed to hold Mitchell in high esteem and refered to him affectionately, calling him "my boy" and remarking the similarities between Mitchell and his deceased son, Will Irons. Furthermore, when Mitchell's prosthetic arm malfunctioned during a simulation, he remarks that his arm "is worth more to me than this entire facility." In this way, he seemed to treat Mitchell as his own son. It was due to this that left him deeply insulted and angry when Mitchell defected to Sentinel Task Force. Gallery Jonathan Irons 4 AW.png Jonathan Irons with Unknown General AW.png|Irons conversing with Kingpin. Jonathan Irons Turning around AW.png|Irons as seen in the backstory trailer. Jonathan Irons at a podium AW.jpg|Irons giving a speech at a United Nations assembly. Jonathan Irons 5 AW.png Irons leaving Kingpin 2 AW.png|"On my authority!" Irons introducing Atlas to Mitchell AW.png|Jonathan Irons introducing Atlas to Mitchell. Terminus Final Confrontation AW.png|Irons confronts Mitchell and Gideon in Terminus. Trivia * Jonathan Irons had a collection of antique guns that can be seen during "Sentinel". * The collectible intel unveil recordings personally made by Irons, detailing his commentary, beliefs, and his descent into madness. Quotes ru:Джонатан Айронс sv:Jonathan Irons Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Atlas Corporation Characters